legendary_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
The Legacy of SS
This is a story written by Silver Shenron. Prolouge After Oni was defeated by SS as he absorbed the darkness into his own heart,all seemed well. SS' true purpose was fulfilled and there seemed to be no reason to continue the Silver King cycle...With Gin's nemesis gone,what more could SS need to do? SS would get his answer as well as a rude awakening as his life began to finally become brighter...In a darkened cave,deep below the Earth's surface,lies a tomb dedicated to the God of Fear...Which begins another story...the story...Of the forbidden one and his reign of true terror... Chapter 1: The killing Joke A young martial artist prepares for his next tournament...He trains on a heavy punching bag hours and hours into the night...until he is visited by a stranger...Why don't we call this young fighter "Jack"... Jack: -Hits a punching bag,wipes some sweat from his brow- ???: -Sitting on a bench behind Jack- Why hello Jack... Jack: -Turns around- Huh? Who are you? ???: -Wearing a black robe with a hood that covers his face- A friend,Jack...a friend bearing a gift... Jack: A gift? You some crazy fan or somethin? ???: No no my friend...-Stands up and walks over to Jack- But I am someone who has been watching you for a long time Jack: You're kinda creepin me out ???: Your father was a good man,Jack...your mother was so kind as well... Jack: Huh? You met them? But how...They died right after I was born... ???: Let's just say I met them in an "other world"...Just to get their permission...they believe you can do it,Jackie Jack: Do what? Win my fight tomorrow? ???: This expands far beyond your career,Jack...-Places his hand on Jack's chest- Jack: Whoa man I don't even -Starts glowing- ???: You've been chosen,Jack...Omega needs a home...-Dissappears- Jack: What did that guy do to me...I feel so different...And how did he know about my parents? I never told nobody about them... A voice in Jack's head tells him to plan his revenge... Jack: Huh? Who's there now? Voice: I...am Omega...your new partner... Jack: What? First I start seeing things...now I'm hearing things too? Must be more nervous than I thought bout tomorrow... Omega: You're not nervous,Jack...I am all too real...The man who killed your parents...he's still out there somewhere...Why wouldn't you want revenge? Jack: Because...I let the police handle thugs like that...I take care of my anger in the ring... Omega: Why Jack? Don't you want to see the man who caused all that pain to feel what it's like? So you can let out all the anger you keep bottled up within you? Jack: No...I won't do it...I won't... As the morning came,Jack was nowhere to be found... Jack: -In a chemical waste treatment plant,walking around above vats of toxic waste- ...Hahaha...HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA -Falls in,smiling- That night,they found the killer of Jack's parents dead...Left behind was a Joker card... Chapter 2: The Rebirth Deep underground...A tomb sits...waiting to open...Longing for freedom,the demon it holds sits inside...Soon it will have its wish... ???: -Punches through the tomb,breaks the rest and climbs out- Oh how long it has been... SS is very aware of this...He prepares as the demon awakens... SS: -Sitting in a small cave- Memori...He's back... Memori: What? Now? SS: -Has silver hair and gold eyes,similar to Oni did- Yes...I have to go find them... Memori: But...what if you don't make it back? What if you die out there? SS: Then so be it...Hand me the phone...I've got one call to make before I go...-Dials a number- Somewhere in a rotten,run down apartment...A telephone rings on a beaten up wooden table...a man sits near the table in a chair... Apartment Guy: Ha...So he decides to call...Eh,he can leave a message... SS: ...So please go where I said...We need you... Memori: No answer? SS: Nope...I didn't think expect him to anyway...hopefuly he gets the message...-Stands up- Memori: So...you're going then? SS: Yes...I have to go...The universe needs a hero now more than ever...I have to be that hero... Meanwhile...in the Realm of eternal Shadows... SM: ...-Sees a small glowing gateway- My ticket home...Oni! You coming? Oni: -Wearing a black hood that covers his face- Yes...I'll be with you shortly... SM: Alright...I'm going...-Walks through the gateway- Oni: Finally...I can continue my conquest...-Follows SM- Deep in space...on the outer rims of the universe...Sits a small palace drifting through the nothingness of the cosmos...A statue dedicated to a forgotten hero stands in the center of the palace...A figure stands,looking up at the statue... ???: I fear that...he...is back... The figure appears to be speaking to a former Silver King...Zephyr... Zephyr: We knew this day would come... ???: Of course...It was the one thing Onaga knew I couldn't handle...Fear... Zephyr: -Looks at the statue- ...But if you weren't able to defeat him...how do you know he will? ???: He's special,Zephyr...He strives on these moments...when the universe hangs in the balance...that's when he shows his colors...And you forget,he's not alone...Those two may be that only things that will pull him through this... Zephyr: But...what if he fails,sir? ???: ...He won't... Zephyr: ...I hope you're right... SM and Oni wash up on a white,sandy beach surrounded by palm trees and beautiful,crystal clear ocean waters... SM: ...Where are we? Oni: Ah,I know these shores...The shores of mine and Gin's creation...Destiny Island...The perfect place to continue my conquest...-Stabs SM in the back with his keyblade- SM: AH! -Stumbles to hs knees- O-oni...w-whyyy...? Oni: I am darkness...you cannot stop my evil from growing! SM: Ugh...-Falls into the water,unconcious- Oni: And now...I must check up on my vessal...-Dissappears- Chapter 3: The true meaning of fear In the dead of night,a hooded man with claw-like injection tubes filled with a yellow-ish liquid stands at the top of a building,overlooking the busy streets below him... Kyofu: It is time...-Snaps fingers and bombs placed throughout the entire city start releasing a strong current of a smoke-like gas,people everywhere start to scream and go crazy- Ahh...so it worked...-Leaps off the building to the street- Inside a run-down apartment near Kyofu... SJ: -Listening to a voicemail,puts the phone down- ...Ha...I didn't expect him to ever call ME for help...So what's this guy's name...Kaiofood or somethin'? Kyofu: I AM THE LORD OF FEAR! I AM KYOFU! HAHAHAHAHAHA SJ: -Looks out his window and sees Kyofu- Ah...Found him...-Jumps out the window and lenads near Kyofu- Kyofu: Hm...Who are you? SJ: Your worst nightmare... Kyofu: Funny...-Stabs SJ with his slaws,releasing the liquid into SJ- Now FEEL the FEAR SJ: Hmmm...Fearitanium...Nice touch Kyofu: What!? Why aren't you trembling!? SJ: Because...the only thing I'm afraid of is...Well,myself -Punches Kyofu away- Kyofu: But...how did you know I used Fearitanium!? SJ: Oh,please...LOOK AT ME Kyofu: Very true... SJ: Alright so let's cut to the chase...You're a demonic god that was sealed away by Onaga and freed recently and you're here to initiate your revenge by causing "chaos" with your fear-gas that causes the innocent people of the world to see their worst fear...Did I miss anything? Kyofu: Just one thing...This -Rushes at SJ and claws at his face- SJ: AHH! Kyofu: -Cuts SJ's face off completely- SJ: -Covers unskinned face- AHHHHH!!!! Kyofu: Hahaha...I'm sure we will meet again...-Dissappears- Chapter 4: The Legend Awakened ???: -Looking at the statue in the palace he resides in. The inscription at the base says "Praying for sorrow's end"- Zephyr: We're running out of time...Kyofu it as large and he will take over the entire world if he doesn't hurry up ???: Relax,Zephyr...He'll do it...He IS the chosen one after all... In a darkened,shadow filled void...Oni and Kyofu have their first meeting in thousands of years... Oni: Kyofu... Kyofu: Oni... Oni: A pleasure to see you again after all these years Kyofu: Oh shut it Oni....I know you aided Onaga and Gin seal me away...But you can't stop the madness,Oni Oni: You think you are stronger than I...Hahaha Kyofu: Well,Onaga never seemed to need a seal placed upon you Oni: Because I could control my power instead of letting it explode Kyofu: -Slowly walks towards Oni- Oh Oni...how you make me laugh Oni: Hm? I-I cannot move...What is this!? Kyofu: Welcome to the nightmare,Oni...You're mine now...-Rips out Oni's hearts and absorbs it into his- Oni: -Falls to his knees- You...you fool...I haven't been defeated just yet...My vessal is still alive...He will...will...kill...you -Falls to the ground and dissappears- Kyofu: I'd like to see him try... SM finally regains conciousness... SM: -Gasps for air- Man...What happened? SS: -Pulling SM out of the water- Come on,Kyofu isn't waiting for you to remember why you were passed out on a beach SM: SS? But what about Oni? SS: Dead...well,his original self at least. While I still hold a piece of him inside me...But no matter. We have to go find Kyofu SM: But..what about SJ? SS: I guess we do it without him... SM: But...what about what Onaga said? SS: I know what Onaga said...But we can't wait for that clown to show up... SJ: -A belt and some staples hold his face on- Who are you calling clown? SM: SJ! SS: Took you long enough... SJ: Well,at least I was able to gather some VALUEABLE info SS: What is it? SJ: Kaiofood or whatever uses a type of "fear-gas" that causes people to see the illusion of their worst fears. That and Zephyr is looking for us SM: Zephyr? What for? SS: If Zephyr is looking for us...we musn't question it...Let's go -Takes off towards the sky- SM: Right behind ya! -Follows SS- SJ: Ahh...And so begins another grand adventure of the 3 SS'...-Follows the other two- Chapter 5: The calm before the storm SS,SM and SJ all land upon the palace floating in space... SS: -Sees the statue- ... SM: What's wrong,SS? SS: Nothing...It's just...I feel like I've seen that statue somewhere befo- Zephyr: SS! You have finally arrived! SS: Zephyr! Why have you called us here? ???: Ah,so this is the one you chose eh,Zephyr? Zephyr: Yes,sir. This is SS,SM and SJ. The three Silver Soldiers ???: I watched your battle against Oni,SS...Never in all my years have I seen him tremble the way he did SS: Thank you but...who are you? ???: -Removes hood- Your ancestor of course. I am Gin,pleasure to meet you SS,SM and SJ: GIN!? Gin: Hello,my new descendants SJ: Wow...Didn't see THAT coming Gin: While I would love to stay and chat,there is no time. Kyofu is at the center of Earth as we speak,nearly finished with his master plan. Go now young warriors,your planet needs you SM: Wait,Zephyr,why'd you call us here? Zephyr: Here -Gives each of them a small,heart-shaped gem- Hold onto those...they'll come in handy eventually SS: Thanks,now let's go SJ: So hang on...We flew all that way here just to get some rocks and now we have to fly all the way ba...HEY! SM: -Grabbed SJ by the eaar and is pulling him while he and SS fly back to earth- Chapter 6: The Storm After the Calm Kyofu: -Standing in front of a machine,next to it stands hundreds of canisters filled with fear-gas- Soon...the world will be shrouded in fear... SS: -Appears in front of Kyofu- Not so fast,Kyofu... SM: You're not gonna get away with it! Kyofu: Ah it's you again...how's your face? SJ: Oh shut it! Kyofu: Hahahaha...and Gin,I haven't seen you in some time now. How have you been? SS: I'm not here to talk,Kyofu Kyofu: Of course you're not,because you don't know how to have FUN! Well,I'll teach you just how to! -Teleports all 4 of them to a small circular arena surrounded by clocks and sand timers everywhere- SM: Where are we? Kyofu: -Floating above them- We are in the exact place I was sealed away in...A place that counts down to destruction,never creation...-Points to the arena- I sat here for CENTURIES...waiting for my new beginning...And when it finally hit 0...I finally woke up from my dream and cast a nightmare upon the world SS: The Realm Inbetween...How do you know the clock counts down to destruction,Kyofu!? Kyofu: Because...it counted down to my rebirth...and now it will count down to the Earth's destruction as well! -Snaps fingers,the clocks start moving and Kyofu lands on the arena- All I have to do is keep you fools occupied for awhile and your world is MINE SJ: Oh this is going to be fun... SM: Three on one? Ha...Too easy SS: You guys ready? SM and SJ: -Both nod- SS: -Smirks- Then let's do this... SM: -Rushes at Kyofu,starts throwing multiple punches and kicks at him- Kyofu: -Dodges them all with ease,punches SM in the face- SJ: HAA!!! -Kicks Kyofu in the back- Kyofu: -Flips forward and slashes SM in the back- SM: AGH! -Falls to his knees,holding his head- No...no...NOOO!!! SS: SM!! Kyofu: -Rushes at SS- SS: -Grabs both of Kyofu's claws,headbutts him in the face and kicks him back- SJ: -Runs over to SM- Come on,SM...now's not the time for being afraid...that comes later SM: No...m-m-my p-planet...GONE! SJ: Come on,man! Snap out of it! Kyofu: -Throws multiple blasts at SS- SS: -Dodges them all then throws a few of his own- Kyofu: -Hit by one,sent back and lands on the ground- SJ: Ugh it's no use...-Stands up and rushes at Kyofu- Kyofu: -Jumps up and slashes at SJ- SJ: Not this time! -Dissappears then reappears behind Kyofu,grabs his hands with his left hand and joybuzzes them- Kyofu: AHHHH!!! SJ: Now...-Starts to grow taller and more muscular- Kyofu: -Breathing heavily- SJ: -Is now close to 9 feet tall,shirt has ripped off,6 more spider-like arms grow out of his back- SS: -Sees SJ- well,that's new... SJ: SUUUPREEEEEME JOOKER!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! SM: -Begins to look pale- SS: SM should have come to his senses by now...Kyofu must have severely increased the concentration of the Fear-Gas...If a normal human was to be hit by that...Oh no... The clocks scattered around the void the fighters are in are nearing their stopping point... SJ: -Begins thrashing Kyofu with his multiple arms and enhanced strength- SS: SJ! GET UT OF THE WAYYY!!! SELF ZEN STARR!!! -Becomes surrounded by a silver aura and rushes at Kyofu- SJ: Hm? -Jumps out of the way barely in time- Kyofu: Huh? AGH!!! -SS flies right through him,creating a hole in his chest- SS: -Comes out on the other side and hits the ground,has a scratch on his eye- Ugh... SJ: Oh no...SS! Kyofu: -Stands up and regenerates,looks at one of the clocks- Ah...10 minutes until my reign begins! SJ: -Looks at SS and SJ lying on the ground,not moving- ...-Power begins to skyrocket- Nobody...Hurts...My...FRIEEEEENDS!! -Jumps upwards and towards Kyofu,lands and makes a cage with his arms,enclosing Kyofu in it- HAVE FUN IN HELL! -Sends thousands of volts of electricity from all directions at Kyofu- Kyofu: AHHHHHH!!!!! SJ: -Picks Kyofu up with one arm,throws him into a floating clock,shattering it- Kyofu: Ah! -Grabs onto the edge of the arena,pulls self up- 6 minutes left... SJ: -Grabs Kyofu, with all 6 of his spider-like arms, by the neck- Kyofu: -Being strangled- Heh heh...I guess your friend SS was just like me...weak,pathetic...and afraid... SJ: ...-Tightens his grip on Kyofu- NO! He wasn't like you!'' '' You're not half the man he was! You're a coward,who preys on the weakened and the damaged. He protected those many would deem doomed! He fought for all who feared men like you! He was a savior! A true warrior that fought for what was right! A being that exceded the limits of mankind! He was a god amongst men...I may not have been what he wanted me to be...But I am honored to be a part of his legacy! And now...for him...I refuse to let you inflict fear into the hearts of the innocent any longer! I will teach you what the true meaning of fear is! -Snaps his neck then throws him to the oppostie end of the arena- 3 minutes...The clocks begin to start shaking madly...even the arena feels like an earthquake is rumbling under it... SJ: ...It's time...-Dissolves into pure energy,splits into two halves and goes into SM and SS- SS and SM: -Both get up,clutching their gem given by Zephyr- SJ: -An mass of energy,holding his gem- The three unite their gems...they begin to glow...the three warriors dissappear and in their place is a small doorway...a mysterious warrior steps out of the doorway... ???: Kyofu...I am finally here...You have ruined my world,but my father and his brothers have now done their part to reverse that...I will now do mine...-Kyofu rises up into the air as if by telepathy- Kyofu: W-who...a-a-are...you...? ???: I am my father's son...The striving silver heart! -Fires a Zen Star at Kyofu,ending him for good- With 1 second left,the clocks stop shaking and counting down...they slowly starts to dissappear...the mysterious figure fades into nothingness...he is then placed in a white space with SS... SS: Thank you...but I must ask...Who are you? ???: You'll find out soon enough...You should take about 5 years off...Mom will raise me just fine...-Smiles then dissappears- Epilouge: Praying for Sorrow's End At the palace of Gin and Zephyr...Gin gazes upon the statue once again,the statue looks exactly like the mysterious warrior...Gin smiles,knowing that it is finally over... Memori: -Holding a small baby with red and silver hair and green eyes,much like the mysterious warrior,the baby smiles and Memori smiles back- I know just what to name you,little guy...How do you like "Jake"? Baby: -Smiles,hearing his own name for the first time- ???: -Standing in the shadows near Memori,unseen and unheard- ...Take care...Mom...-Dissappears- At a clock tower,overlooking a big city at sunset...Three familiar warriors sit ontop of it,enjoying ice cream... SS: -Now has his brown hair back,also has a scar on his eye- SM: -In his humanoid state,with black hair- SJ: -In his more human-like state with red hair- So,what next? SM: Oni and Kyofu both defeated...The Silver King's duty is to do those things...so what happens to the cycle? SS: It ends with us I guess... SM: But then the universe has no chosen savior! SS: Relax...the universe is in good hands...-Smiles SJ: -Whispers to SM- Ya know,sometimes I have no idea what he's talking about SM: -Whispers back- Yeah,me neither SS: -Smiles,watching the sunset- ...